halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet
New generation Stolen in 2547 to the covenant and incorpored to the UNSC ship in 2548, this fleet is in service since 2548 and entirely composed of seconde generation ships this fleet going to become the standar of the UNSC army. All ship as now equip with a Mk I Shield generation this new technology will give to the fleet of the UNSC precious help during the space battle. Ships Made up of 75 warships, this fleet is the newest unit in the UNSC. 10 Marathons MKII, 5 Supers Carriers MKII, 20 Destroyers MKII and 40 Frigates MKII compose this fleet and 25 Halcyon MKIII. Using the same technology that the Covenant use and donnated by the separatist. Now this shield is use in all waships in the UNSC and soon in the fighter. Command Under the direct command of Admiral Saul Kotor, hierarchic shemas of the fleet is: *Fleet Admiral(1) *Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral(2) *Commander and captain(97) Know ships Human Covenant war *[[UNSC Road Runner|UNSC Road Runner]] *[[UNSC Human Fist|UNSC Human Fist]] *[[UNSC Avanger|UNSC Avenger]] *[[UNSC Hiroshima|UNSC Hiroshima]] *[[UNSC Beatrice|UNSC Beatrice]] Necros war *UNSC Everest *UNSC Okinawa *UNSC Shōkaku *UNSC Apophis *UNSC Wolverine *UNSC Tenochtitlan Squadron Several squadrons were part of the Fleet but two must know were the 77th naval squadron and the 112th Naval Squadron also know, as the demon squadron. State of service The first mission of this unit was to protect the planet Miniter, this mission was easily do becose of the new ships generation. After the Battle, The hightcom of the UNSC decide to give a special order to the fleet,destroy a Covenant world. FT-258 was selected and 2 fleet send to destroy the world. The world was succesuful destroyed by a nova bomb. New Detachmenet After the successful destruction of FT-258 The fleet receive a group of MKIII Halcyon crruiser of 25 ships. The UNSC Star Dust, in charge of this new detachment was also use as thhe second flagship of the fleet. Part of a Armada In the early January 2549 After the destruction of FT258 the fleet was comissioned to be the part of the 1st Naval Armada, a new unit specialy created for hight risk mission. The Armada was composed of 304 ships divised in 3 fleet the UNSC Second Assault Fleet, the UNSC 61th Invading Fleet and of cource the UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet. Later during the necros war the UNSC Second Assault Fleet was replaced by the UNSC 4th Fleet. Battlegroups During the Human Covenant War the fleet is subdivised in four battlegroup including: #UNSC Battlegroup Montgomery #UNSC Battlegroup Regina #UNSC Battlegroup Canada #UNSC Battlegroup Atlanta Each Battlegroup is lead by a flagship and composed of numerous ships depending of their role. The fleet was heavily updated befor the Necros War and all of the ship were replace by new generation ship. Jordan Davis was put in charge of the fleet and the UNSC Shōkaku was the flagship with the subordination of the UNSC Everest (later replace by the UNSC Okinawa) and the UNSC Apophis. Later after the destruction of the Everest, the UNSC Okinawa took his place and lead the Battlegroup Everest under the command of Rear Admiral Camille Stewart. During the Necros War the battlegroup of the fleet were: *Battlegroup Shōkaku 35 ships *Battlegroup Everest 12 ships *Battlegroup Apophis 10 ships *Battlegroup Tenochtitlan 18 ships Becose of a lack of mateial the fleet was reduced from 100 ships to 75 ship. between war After the Human-Covenant war the fleet was still part of the 1st Naval Armada and participate to the Post War Campaign. In eary 2590 the fleet was send back to the Sol system to be modernized with new ships, weapons and fighters. Later from 2595 to 2615 the fleet pariciped to the Campaign again the Covenant remain. Necros War The 14th also saw action during the Necros War, most notably the Battlegroup Everest. The 14th fought in many battle lead by a new team of commander: Fleet Admiral Jordan Davis, Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson and Rear Admiral Camille Stewart who commanded the Battlegroup Everest until the end of the war. Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Units